Ocean of Love
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: After a long battle with mermen it easy to relax and let the power of love heal your wounds as Luffy the rubber man and Nami the wonder thief show in this story. ONESHOT maybe, it depends on reviews. LxN. i'm working on the next few chapters now
1. Date

Ocean of Love

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Note: This fanfic is an LxN story. The setting takes place on nami's island after the defeat of Arlong's crew, Luffy and the gang are resting up before setting sail again. An certain red head confesses her feelings for a rubber pirate.

"Thank you for help on beating Arlong and his gang, Luffy." said Nami. "You're welcome, Nami, besides you're a member of my crew." said her rubbery captain. "Is there anything I can do to repay your deeds, young swordsman." were the words from a young woman outside. "It was nothing, miss." said Zolo. "Excuse me." he added.

"Hey, Zolo, have you seen Luffy and Nami?" asked the new crew member, Sanji. "Hey Zolo, Sanji, up here!" Yelled Luffy. "What are you doing up there?" asked Usopp. "He's getting his injuries treated my moi." Said Nami. "Oh yeah, Nami don't betray us again." Said Luffy. "Don't worry, I'm an member of your crew for life, Luffy." said Nami, making an advance on her captain. "Uh, Nami?" asked Luffy shyly as she flirted with him. "Is there something on your mind?" Luffy. "Why, yes." she responded. "How about we go out on a date tonight, just you and me?" Nami asked.

Meanwhile, Sanji an Usopp were eyeing the village's beauitful women. "Hey Sanji, look at Nojiko." said the slingshot sharpshooter. "I'd cook such a romantic dinner, she would asked me to marry her." said Sanji. 20 minutes later, Luffy came out with kisses all over his face. this trigger a huge reaction among his crewmates.

"Whoa, what happened to you Luffy?" wondered Zolo. "Nami asked me out on a date." Luffy replied. "And, What did you say?" asked Sanji. "I said yes." Luffy responded. "She said she would be ready in a hour." he added. "Well, come on lets get you cleaned up." shouted Usopp.

As the boys left, Nami was coming out of the shower. A bright, white towel covered her slender body. As Nami starting was starting to get ready for her date with Luffy, she was fantazing about what she and luffy would do. She was lost in the void of her mind, until she felt a cool breeze of wild ran across her breasts, did she realize that she dropped her towel.

An hour later, Luffy arrived in a black tuxedo that looked like Sanji's, but with a clean, fresh white button-up shirt. "Oh, Luffy.'' was the greeting from Nami' sister: Nojiko. "Hello Nojiko." said Luffy. "Come in, come in." she said. "Nami is in her room, why don't you go up and say hi." she added. "Sure, thank you." He said with manners.

When he got upstairs, he noticed the door to Nami's door was open slightly. Luffy walked up to knock, but ended up seeing Nami stirking poses in her strapping bra and panties. Seeing this, Luffy's cheeks turned burning red. Luffy had stopping for 15 minutes and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said, "Ah, Luffy." she added. "Hi, Nami." Luffy said. "Wow, look beautiful." he added. "You're looking good too, Luffy." said Nami. "Here Nami, I hope you like them." Luffy said while handing her an dozen of red and white roses. "Oh, Luffy, they're wonderful, thank you." Nami said with a kiss on the cheek, before walk over to her window to place the roses in a vase.

"So, what are we going to do?" wondered Nami. "Maybe a walk on the beach, while the sun is setting." suggested Luffy. "Sounds very romantic." cooed Nami. "I have a surprise for you, Luffy." she added. "What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked with his mouth hanging open. "Now, now, Luffy if i told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise." Nami stated. And with that the couple went out of the house and on the date.

End chapter

Next chapter: Surprise


	2. Surprise

Ocean of Love

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Last time: Nami and her village were resting after the nightmare known as arlong and his merman was gone thanks to Luffy, the rubber man, Sanij, the kicking cook, Zolo, the strong swordsman, and Usopp, the sharpshooter. The going merry crew were resting after the battle as well. During the down time, Nami asked Luffy out on an date.

Chapter 2: Surprise

"You're a funny poet, Luffy." said Nami as she was laughing herself to death. "I am?" said Luffy with a surprised look on his face. To Nami's surprise, the date was very fun. She thought Luffy would asked is he going get any meat on their date. "This is very romantic, thank you for spending this time and watching the sunset with me, Luffy." said Nami. "Hey sun, she isn't done watching you set!" Luffy said causing Nami to laugh again.

"Luffy, stop it, you are going to kill me one day with your personality." said Nami as she walked ahead of Luffy, showing off the silk blue dress that she stole from a very rich and beautiful woman before she met Luffy. "I have something to give you, Luffy." said Nami as she winked to Luffy causing his face to turn ten shades of red. The way Nami was walking was very seductive. Luffy then remembered Sanji giving him advice about what to do in case of Nami trying to show off her goods.

'First, unless she wants you to, don't make no move that deals sex, got that?' said Sanji. 'Yeah, i understand, no sex move unless called for.' said Luffy. 'Hey, you learn fast, dont you?' asked the ship's cook. 'Next, give her postive comments that proves to her that you love her.' he added. 'Right, good comments on how she looks.' said his rubber captain. 'Now that you know what to do, good luck on your date.' said Sanji.

Nami was still showing off her curves trying to make her captain curious with arousal. Then, without warning, Luffy laid a sweet, passionate kiss on Nami's lips. Over the ridge, behind them, they were being watched by Sanji and Nojiko. "I knew Luffy and Nami would hit it off." said Sanji. "Yeah, you're right." said his beautiful Nojiko. "They hit it off just like us, right?" she added. "Now, you know the answer to that." Sanji said with a smile as he went in for a kiss.

When they look back at Nami and Luffy, they saw something they did not hink would happen on the first date. "Are they having sex?" asked Sanji. "Looks like it, besides something told me that she wanted to have sex with him." Nojiko replied. "At least, I taught him not to make the first move when it came to sex." he said. "That's a good lesson, teach." said Sanji's girlfriend.

"Oh, Luffy, more, more." said the moaning Nami. "Faster, Nami?" asked her rubber lover. "Yeah, faster." said Nami. She was talking faster and there was a reason she was doing that. Nami was near her first orgasm. And she and Luffy were loving every waking moment of their love-making. After a half-hour of hot, intense love-making, Luffy and Nami fell asleep in each other arms.

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter: Revenge

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, really to tell the truth, i wasn't planning on making a lemon. Oh well, enjoy. Since you are in my shadow realm, the only way out is to review this chapter.


	3. Revenge part 1

Ocean of Love

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Last time: Luffy and Nami celebrated their defeat of Arlong and his fish-man pirates, by going out on a romantic date, now it's time to set sail for the Grand Line and One Piece, unless a few pirates from past encounters and the navy can do ot say any thing about it.

Chapter 3: Revenge, part 1

It was the final night before departing from Cocoa Island, so Luffy and Sanji decided to spend it with the women they loved. Luffy had learned some thing about romance when he went out for the first time with Nami. He had set up a hammock large enough for Nami and him to sleep in under stars. While the girls were getting ready for bed, Luffy, Zolo, Usopp and Sanji were deciding what to do and where to go next.

"So where do we go from here, Captain?" ask Zolo as he was putting his swords away after cleaning them. "I dunno." said Usopp. "Not you, the real captain." said Sanji as popped another sucker in his mouth. "I think we should head to Rogue Town first." said Luffy. "Rogue Town is the first place to go on our way to the Grand Line." he added. "How do you know that's where we should go first?" asked Usopp. "Nami told me." said Luffy as he flashed his usual grin. "If Nami says so, then let's go." said Sanji. "Watch it, you're already in a relationship, lover boy." said Zolo. "So then it decided, we go to Rogue Town then the Grand Line." said Luffy. "Night" said the male crew mates.

However, on the mainland, a meeting was held. This meeting was a meeting of all the pirates that Luffy and his crew had defeated. Of those who were there was Don Krieg, in his new steel wootz armor and weapons. Next, was the clown pirate, Buggy and his new partner Alvida. Captain Kuro was also there. "We all know why we are here." said Buggy as he started the meeting. "To make that rubber boy Luffy and his crew walk the plank." said Alvida as she applied make up to her face.

"The only question is where is that straw hat brat and his friends plan on going?" asked Buggy. "I think I have the answer to that." said Kuro, who adjusting his glasses in his usual way. "Where are they going?" asked Krieg. "The only place before going to the Grand Line." said Kuro. "You don't mean that town do you? asked Buggy, who had scared look on his face. "Yes, Rogue Town." said Kuro. "What's wrong with you Buggy?" asked Alvida. "I hate Rogue Town" he replied. "Why?" she asked. "That city is a navy controlled trap for pirates." said Buggy. "Plus, I heard that there is this guy that works for the navy." he added "Rumor has it that this has cursed devil fruit powers." he said.

While the bad guys were off planning the demise of the straw hat pirates, Nami was wrapped closely to a warm, rubbery body. Luffy had a hard time trying to sleep with Nami's hair rubbing against his body, thus causing him to giggle and laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Nami with a lustful simle on her face. "Your hair tickles me." he said while he was still laughing. "You wanna know what tickles me, Luffy?" asked Nami as she wrapped her hands around Luffy's neck, sinking into Luffy's embrace. "What would that be, Nami?" he asked, looking puzzled. "You inside of me." said Nami as she and Luffy make love for the second time in a week. She rode Luffy like a bucking branco into the late night and early morning.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Revenge part 2


	4. Revenge part 2

Ocean of Love

By

Swordsman Of Darkness

Chapter 3: Revenge part 2

Last time: we left the straw hat pirates on Nami's island, where luffy and Sanji were their last night with the women they loved. (except luffy, because Nami was a part of their crew.). Now, it's time to head for the Grand Line and One piece.

The morning of departure, the crew said their goodbyes to their friends of coco village. "Good bye, my love." said Sanji as he gave Nojiko a heart-felt hug and kiss. "Please return to me once you fulfill your dream." pleaed Nojiko. All Sanji could do was give an tearful nod. "Hey, Luffy, may i talk to you for a sec?" asked Nojiko. "Sure." said the human rubber. "I know that you and my sister are a couple, so if you do anything to hurt her, don't expect any mercy when throw you in the sea, got it?" she threatened. Luffy, being the idiot he is, saluted her to aknowledge her request to protect her sister, his girlfriend, Nami. "Hey Luffy we're ready, we're just waiting for Nami." said Zolo as Luffy used his gum-gum rocket to get back on his ship. Luckily, he mastered the rocket move to know how much energy to use.

"Set sail!" yelled Nami from the edge of her home villiage. "You heared her, Usopp." said Luffy. "Alright, Captain." said Usopp. Soon, Nami started to run towards the ship, dashing past her fellow villagers and jump on the merry go ship. "Did you bring some money with you?" saked Luffy. "You bet I did." said Nami as she lifted her shirt just enough to let out all the money she stole from her people. "THAT RAT!" yelled her people when they realized what happened.

Meanwhile.

A ship was also heading for Rogue town, it's riders were covered in hoods and cloaks.(Guess who's in the cloaks, the first reader to guess correctly will get to write two chapters for this story.). Their business was unknown for now. One might think that they are sailing the world.

"Hey look, land." said Zolo from his favorite spot in the raven's nest.(the lookout point of the ship where a person used a telescope to find land). "Is that what I think it is?" asked Nami. "Looks like it" said Sanji. "Rogue Town" said Zolo. "Wow, cool." said Luffy. "Prepare to dock, crew." he also said. Soon, the whole crew of five were getting things ready to dock.

All of a sudden, Luffy found a piece of paper he seen lying in a spot that wasn't there before. It wasn't long until the entire crew wondered what was going on when they heared Luffy laughing like a fool. "What's wrong?" asked the first mate and swordsman Zolo. "We're wanted." said Luffy as he gave the poster to his crew. "Luffy, we've docked in Rogue town harbor." said Nami. "Okay, Boo." said Luffy, that comment caused Nami to blush. "Okay, everybody, do what you want and then return to the ship by nightfall." said Nami. "Aye, Aye, ma'am." said the guys while Luffy was giving his huge grin. The gang went their ways to take care of what they needed and wanted to do.

End Chapter.

P.S.

I was serious about the contest to write two chapters for this story, any way you want.


	5. Revenge part 3

Ocean of Love

By

Swordsman Of Darkness

Chapter 5: Revenge part 3

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapters.

The Straw hats had just docked in Rogue town. They had stopped to get some supplies and whatever else they might need while in the grand line. Luffy had decided to go the execution site, so he could see what is was like for the last pirate king. Zolo had to visit the Rogue Town sword shoppe, to purchase some new and heavier blades. To Zolo, a swords was only as powerful as the one who grasped it in his or her hands. Nami wanted to get some new clothes, some to wear while outdoor or fighting against enemies, other clothes she planned on buying were to be used to tease her boyfriend, the captain of the straw hat crew. Usopp was thinking of making new make-shift weapons he could make on short notice. Sanji had a few recipies that wanted to make , but was short on the necessary ingredients to do so.

Unknown to the crew, the ship that carried the unknown crew had docked a few hours after the straw hat left the port. They had something on their minds that dealt with our heroes. The group split up as soon as they got off the ship. Each one of them went after a member of straw hat pirate crew, but they didn't know where in the city they were at.

Zolo was walking through the street heading for the first swords shoppe he saw, when all of sudden two men with swords talkin to a young woman like they were going to hurt her. Didn't know what was going on, Zolo slowly got closer to the trio and heard what was said. "Your boss sent ours to prison, so our chance to go the Grand line went up in smoke." said the chubby man. "So we're gonna even the score sort of." said the tall man as they drew their blades. At first glance, Zolo thought that she was going to get it, but she defeated both in few moments.

'The girl knows how to handle a sword, but I can tell that she is not in the level of swordsmanship that i can challenge to grow stronger.' Zolo thought. "Not bad taking care of those..." said Zolo before getting a good look at the young woman who look like someone he knew when he was child. The woman looked like Kuina, but her name was different. "Thanks." she said. She then tripped on her shoelaces and broke her glasses. Zolo helped her up, and went on his way.

Sanji was in the market looking food to cook for the crew and spices to put on them. While looking for what he wanted, he spoted Usopp out of the corner of his eye. 'What's Usopp doing here?' Sanji asked himself. He then followed Usopp until the sharpshooter found a huge egg. "This giant egg will plenty of egg stars!" Sanji heard Usopp say. The sight Sanji saw next would cause him to die laughing. Usopp tried to lift the egg as though he was samson, but to avail, time and time again.

Nami was in the Rogue town cloth shop, looking for the most beautiful dresses. 'Maybe this can tease Luffy.' she thought as she tried on a black skin-tight silk bra & panties set. She then thought of the time when she and Luffy got done making love.

_Flashback_

_"Oh Nami, I like it when you wear this kind of woman's underwear." said Luffy as he softly rubbed the material against Nami's skin, causing Nami to moan quietly._

_"Oh Luffy, I just love the feel of your touch, it makes me feel so alive, especially when you use your Gum-Gum powers." she said as she rolled over to face her rubber lover. "Tell me something, Luffy." she said._

_"What is it, Nami?" he asked wondering what she could ask._

_"Am I your first?" she asked him with her eyes locked on his._

_"First what, Nami?" asked Luffy trying to understand what she was asking._

_"Am I the first person you made love to? The first person you had sex with?" Nami asked with a sad look on her face hoping that she would be his first._

_"Yes, Nami. I never had sex with anyone before I met you." The rubber man answered. To tell the truth, when the first time Luffy saw Nami, he fell head over heel for her. He couldn't just go and talk to her. He had things he needed to do like find Zolo and start his pirate crew._

_"What about you Nami?" he asked._

_This was a touchy subject for Nami, because when she was traveling all over the world trying to get enough money to buy back her hometown, she was forced to use her body as bait to get the money from perverted idiots._

_"You are my first Luffy, but there were times that I had to use my body to get my money." she said. She noticed the look on her lover's face like it was of dissappointment._

_"But don't worry i would beat the crap out of anyone who tried to have their way with me, I wanted to save myself for someone who I really loved, someone like you, Luffy-kun." she said. With those words, Luffy's heart was warmed with ease._

_"I love you, Nami-chan." He said._

_"And I You, Luffy-kun." She said as her Luffy locked his lips with hers in a heart-warming kiss before going to sleep._

_End flashback._

After collecting her thoughts, Nami changed back into her clothes and paid for her items. She thought of going to another store,until she felt a storm was coming.

The hooded group that was chasing after Luffy found him in the town center, on top of the execution pillar. "Wow, what a view." said Luffy who amazed with what he saw. So this is the last pirate king spent his last moments." he said while he was still looking around. "There you are, you rubber boy toy!" yelled a female who was covered with a cloak of some sort. "Do I know you." asked Luffy. "Of course you do." she said as ripped off the cloak, to reveal a beautiful woman.

"I don't know you, but you are pretty." he lied. "It's me Alvida." she said. Most men around including cops were taken by her beauty, but Luffy. "I came to claim you as my man." she said. "If you can defeat this man." she added as a man pulled his cloak off, revealling who he was. "It's me, the greatest pirate clown, Buggy the clown!" he said with his big red nose. "But, lets not leave out any friends of ours, boys." he added. As soon as he that two other people ripped off Their cloaks and showed themselves to be Don Krieg and Captain Kuro. As luffy was staring at his enemies, he was caught of guard by Cabaji.

"Good work, Cabaji!" said Buggy as he used his Chop-Chop powers to fly to where Luffy was. "Now then it's time for the party to begin, don't you agree, Krieg, Kuro?" he asked to his temporary partners. They nodded to him signaling to get things started. "You are hereby accused of getting on your high horse and upsetting the four of us, do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" he asked. "Yeah, Let me go." Luffy replied. "Not gonna happen." Buggy said as he raised his sword.

Meanwhile, in a watch tower near the entrance of the city center, Captain White Smoke "Chaser" A.K.A. Smoker and his 2nd in command Tashigi watched as the battle down below occured. Their plan was to let the pirates wear themselves out and then make their move.

Back at the port, the straw hat crew were wondering what was keeping their idiot of a Captain from showing up. Nami, had a different feeling like something bad was going to happen to her rubber man. "Zolo, Sanji, go find Luffy aand bring him back to the ship." she ordered. Even though Zolo was the first mate, which made him 2nd in command, If Luffy wasn't around, Nami would assume command. The Swordsman and The Chef both ran to the town center to find their Captain.

"Zolo, Sanji!" yelled Luffy. Buggy saw him and sent Cabaji to take care of him. Cabaji did get stronger, but he was no match for the swordsman who loss to Mihawk, only to comeback and beat a fishman who held power equal to Mihawk as he showed. "Dragon Twister!" yelled Zolo. The attack left Cabaji with cuts and bruses all over his body. While Zolo and Sanji were beating pirate after pirate trying to rescue their Captain, they didn't notice Luffy was about to die until Luffy said "Zolo, Sanji, tell the others, I said goodbye and Tell Nami I love her." as smile like someone who was insane.

"Don't say that!" yelled Sanji as Buggy raised the sword up high. High enough to where lightining struck the sword and destroy the pillar. Luffy rose the rubble and grabbed his hat saying "I guess wasn't going to die.". As he ran the marines and enemy pirates, he asked his crewmates "Do you believe in a higher power?". "Now's not the time to ask that!" said Sanji. The crew were heading for their ship and their chance for escape.

End chapter 5

Read and review

A/N: The flashback came from chapter 3, that part shown them cuddling before going to sleep.


End file.
